Back To Square One
by Jatieluv
Summary: James wants Katie to admit she loves him, but will she tell him what he wants to hear?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song "I'm In Love With My Guitar." The song is from Instant Star, not exactly sure who wrote it, but the song belongs to them. The only thing I own is the plot. Sorry for any grammar errors. The boys are 19 and Katie is 16. When the song is being sung it's in italics. Hope you like it! :)**

It was times like these that Kendall Knight wished his best friend and little sister would just get together already. The two of them have been dancing around each other for way too long and he's getting tired of it. While he did think the games they played were usually funny, every so often they would cause a fight. Those fights normally happened when one of them caught the other "flirting" with someone and the other one thought they were getting too close for comfort. This happened to be one of those times.

James was talking to the blonde Jennifer in the lobby when Katie got back from her dance class. There wasn't really any flirting going on, but Katie sometimes gets insecure, especially when it comes to James. To say she wasn't happy would be an understatement.

Kendall watched his baby sister's face go from happy, to hurt, to irritated in a matter of seconds. James tried to tell her there was nothing going on, but she walked right by him, heading up to the apartment. Of course, James was following behind her, yelling for her to wait. Looking at Carlos and Logan, they nodded and ran towards the stairs, Kendall remembering Gustavo said they were faster. There was no way they were going to miss this fight. They could finally get together. Either way, it was sure to be a good one!

* * *

><p>A few seconds after the three boys got there, James and Katie walked through the door. They were both too busy fighting that they didn't notice the other three people in the room watching them with fascination.<p>

"This is better than TV," Carlos whispered to Kendall and Logan, who nodded in agreement.

"Why can't you just admit that you're in love with me, Katie?!" James yelled. "We play these games constantly. Are you honestly going to tell me you feel nothing?"

"Fine. You want me to admit I'm in love?" she asked.

James nodded.

All four boys watched as she clenched her jaw, nodded and walking into her room. She returned a few seconds later with her guitar.

"Uh Oh," said Carlos. "This can't be good."

"What do you think she's going to do with it?" asked Logan.

"I don't know," Kendall replied. "I hope she doesn't break it, though. I got her that for her birthday."

"Well," Logan began. "Let's be rational. We all love music, especially James, maybe she's going to sing her feelings."

Kendall and Carlos shrugged and nodded. It was possible.

They turned their attention back to the "couple" when they heard Katie start to play her guitar.

"_I've been trying too hard, I've been spinning around, got people chasing me down,_" Katie sang.

"See?" Logan whispered.

"_Gotta find my way back to my world somehow, somehow_."

"Aww," Carlos whispered with a smile.

"_Right now I wanna get lost inside of a song, where there's no right or wrong. In my room, all alone's where I belong. My life is mine, once I'm behind the door_."

"Do you think that's about the people who are saying stuff about their age difference?" Kendall whispered.

"Maybe," Logan responded.

"_Whenever we're together, no one's a star, I can poor it all out right from the heart_."

The boys smiled.

"_If it's up to me, we'll never be apart. I'm in love with_..."

Kendall, Logan and Carlos were squeezing each other.

James was holding his breath.

"_My guitar,_" Katie sang, grinning as she walked back into her room and closed the door. Two seconds later they heard her laughing.

"So close," said Carlos.

They looked at James who was still in shock. Finally snapping out of it, he walked to Katie's door and started knocking.

"That wasn't funny, Katie!" he yelled through the door. "I'm gonna get you back for this!"

They watched as James angrily "Model walked" out of the apartment.

"Well," Kendall sighed "I guess it's back to square one."

**Well how was it? This is my second Jatie fic. I think it turned out pretty good. :) Let me know what you think. Oh, if you have any Jatie or family type ideas with her and the other three boys let me know. Maybe that will help me become a better writer and I would love to see some things you guys come up with. :) Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
